Kiss Me
by RainbowSmosher
Summary: An Ianthony fanfiction. Ian decides to tell anthony his true feelings but wil anthony accept them? (Eventual Ianthony)


Hopefully this is a decent story so far, i kinda have an idea for the next chapter but i need to find a way to word it. sorry this chapter is a bit short and ill try to make the next ones longer but this is like my 4th fan fiction so i'm not very good. Hope you like it :) **(In this, Ian meets Anthony as a freshman in High school)**

**Kiss Me**

******Chapter 1:**___Thoughts_

Ian lies back in his bed, hands resting on his chest. He thinks back to the first time he met Anthony.._.'Wow he's cute.' He thought as he studied his features, he had long dark brown hair with bangs almost covering his right eye, warm chocolate brown eyes, and light pink lips. He was immediately pulled out of his thoughts by the shrill sound of the school bell. He jumped lightly at the sound then sighing and closing his locker. He looks down at the ground, lost in his thoughts once more. So lost that he forgot to see where he was going and ran into someone, making him and the other person drop their books. "Oh my god, im sorry!" He helps pick up the other persons books before picking up his own. He stood back up and looked at the person he had ran into. 'Anthony?!' Anthony replied in a calm voice, "Its okay". I immediately looked back down and walked away as fast as i could...*Lunch that same day*...He sat down in his usual empty corner, setting his bag down on the ground beside him as he punished himself in his mind for running into Anthony, hardly eating. Not noticing another person sit next to him until he felt a sudden warmth on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" Anthony questioned. Ian blushed lightly, looking away to try and hide his blush, "Y-Yeah, f-fine.." he whispered. He didn't have any friends so he hardly talks to people and has no social experience whatsoever. Anthony smiled lightly when Ian looked back over at him. "Do you want to hang out after school?" Anthony asked. Ian couldn't believe his ears, he shyly nodded yes, a small smile appearing on his face. 'This is going to be a good day' he thought to himself as he and Anthony started talking a bit...*1 year later*...Ian arrived in front of Anthony's house which wasn't that far from his own house, he hesitated for a moment before lightly knocking on his door. He was greeted by a warm smile from Anthony, "You made it!". Ian smiled lightly ,"Of course I made it". A lot had happened in the past year, Ian had joined track and Him and Anthony had become best friends, hanging out at each others houses every day since the day they met. Anthony moved out of the way to let Ian into the house. Anthony smiled brightly at Ian, a dimple on each cheek. 'That beautiful smile...'. He smiled lightly at his crush though the smile immediately went away. 'I know he's straight, he'll never feel the same way...' Anthony saw the smile disappear, "Hey, Is everything alright Ian?". "Yeah...im fine, dont worry." He smiled a fake smile and He hoped Anthony would buy it. Ian guessed he did because he just smiled back and led Ian to his room...*4 years later*...Anthony walked over to Ian's room and lightly knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. "Come in.." Ian responded, closing his laptop as Anthony entered the room. "Hey" Anthony spoke in a slightly nervous tone. "Is everything alright Anthony?" Ian asked. "Yeah...I...I just wanted to let you know that i'm moving in with Kalel tomorrow...". Ian just smiled back as if everything was alright, "Alright" he responded in the calmest voice he could muster. "So you're alright with it?" Anthony asked worriedly. "Yeah, Its fine with me.." Ian lied through his teeth, smiling through the pain. "Oh..Okay!" Anthony smiled, flashing his flawless white teeth and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, glad that Ian had taken it so well, or that's what he thought. As soon as Anthony was out of hearing distance, Ian broke down in tears, sobbing into his pillow as he hugged his stuffed Pikachu to his chest. "I-I-I...L-Love...Y-You...A-Anthony..." He mumbled out..._Ian eyes were filled with tears as he remembered the horrid fate from a year ago, still seeing Anthony on occasions to film their Smosh videos but no longer. He missed Anthony with all of his heart. Wishing that the feelings would just go away, but he knew that that would never happen. He would always love Anthony.


End file.
